THE LION GUARD: The Hyena Warriors
by TheTombedSpirit
Summary: Kion doesn't like the fact that the Outlands suffers everyday and his father doesn't want him to do anything about it. When Rafiki mentions an ancient prophecy, stating that the Leader of the Improved Lion Guard will gather five more animals, and have them serve as protectors of the Outlands! Their name?; the Hyena Warriors!
1. Prolouge

**The Lion Guard; The Hyena Warriors.  
**

 **Summary;** Kion doesn't like the fact the the Lion Guard doesn't help anyone in the Outlands, so he summons his friend, Jasiri, to form a new kind of protectors...

* * *

 **Lion Guard Cavern.**  


Kion sat on his hunches, staring at the paintings on the wall that showed all the previous Lion Guards. All of them were Lions, all except for one. His Lion Guard.

He sighed.

Ever since his past trips to the Outlands, he saw many things that weren't right. The Circle of Life wasn't right. It wasn't completely whole.

"Something troubles you, young prince." he turned to see Rafiki looking at him with a knowing look.

"I'm confused, Rafiki. How can my father say that their is nothing wrong, when the Outlands suffer multiple time, and yet he has forbidden us for doing anything. All because the Outlands is home to our worst enemies. But it's also home to some innocent animals there, but he refuses to see that. I don't know what to do." the old Mandrill smiled.

"I was hoping this day would come." Kion looked up confused.

"What?"

"You see, Kion. There was an ancient prophecy, that states that the Lion Guard Leader of an improved Guard would gather more animals, and have them be guardians of the Outlands." He pulled back some vines, that showed a young Lion with a red tuff of fur on his head, surrounded by five other animals, shadowed in black.

"'Leader of the improved Lion Guard' That's me..." he thought it over, before his eyes widened at the idea that popped in his head.

"Rafiki, you genius!" he ran out the entrance, as Rafiki smiled at him.

Next stop; The Outlands.

* * *

 **I couldn't get this idea out my head, and I had to give it a go!  
**


	2. Jasiri the Fiercest

**The Lion Guard; The Hyena Warriors.  
**

 **Chapter One; Jasiri the Fiercest.  
**

* * *

 **The Border.**

Finally stopping by the border, which was in front of Jasiri's territory, Kion gave a ordinary, but mighty roar, to let her know he was here.

After a few minutes, Jasiri popped up from behind the rock, and when she saw him, she smiled and ran over the tree, that acted as a bridge.

"Hey, Kion! What's up!" he smiled, "Nothing much. What about you?" her sweet look turned sour.

"Janja has been attacking all the Hyena packs lately, especially mine! It's just makes me want to tear my mane off." he smiled reassuringly. So far, they were going on the same page.

"That's actually why I'm here." "Huh? I thought the Lion Guard was forbidden to help anyone outside the Pridelands? And the lat time you _did_ help was because it was Kupatana." "They are, but what about a Guard that was suited to protect the Outlands?" she stared at him, getting more confused by the minute.

"Okay, Kion. What's going on? Your freaking me out."

"Rafiki told this prophecy about the Leader that improved the Lion Guard, will gather more animals to form their own guard and defend the Outlands." Jasiri seemed to think over what he's saying, before smiling.

"And I'm guessing that I'm going to be apart of this new Guard?"

"Well, I was thinking of calling it the Hyena Warriors." her eyes widened, looking shocked.

"Wait a minute! Are you saying you want _me_ to lead these 'Hyena Warriors'? Are you sure?"

"Jasiri, as far as I can tell, you are the fiercest in the Outlands, and your perfect for the role of leader." she seemed to roll his words around her head, before looking back at him. "Jasiri? Will you lead the Hyena Warriors?" after a while, she seemed deep in thought, before smirking.

"Someone has to, am I right?" she giggled, and he chuckled too. Before stepping forward and placing his paw on her shoulder. With a barely audible snarl, a pale grey marking of a snarling Hyena appeared on her shoulder.

"Jasiri, you are the Fiercest, and the Leader of the Hyena Warriors!" she held her head up proudly. Before looking at him, a question in her eyes.

"Now what?"

"Now we have to find the Bravest, Fastest, Strongest and the Keenest of Sight." she smirked.

"I think I know just the people. Come on!" she ran off, him trying to keep up.

* * *

 **Now, I gonna be a downer and say that these might be really short. Don't hate me!  
**


	3. Ushujaa the Bravest

**The Lion Guard; The Hyena Warriors.  
**

 **Chapter Two; Ushujaa the Bravest.  
**

* * *

 **Outlands: Jasiri's Territory.  
**

"Okay, this guy is nuts! But he is also the bravest animal I know out here." Jasiri told Kion as they walked through her territory. "So unless you want some meat berried where the sun don't shine, I suggest you let me do the talking."

"Well, my sister always said that Bunga was brave bordering on stupid, and though I was against it, it was sometimes true." he told her as she giggled. He blushed a bit, he liked her giggles.

Before a loud sound echoed across the barren land.

"YEEEEEEEHAAAAA!"

"Uh, oh. Incoming." Jasiri's ears dropped as they both looked up to see a teenage African Wild Dog, riding down a steep hill on a dried piece of bark. His pink tongue flapped madly against the wind as he ended up flying through the air. He had caramel colored fur with large patches of black on his back, legs and ears. His rich chocolate brown eyes shown brightly in the light.

He seemed to be having the time of his life.

Before he hit the opposing wall.

The two cringed at the sound of bones cracking, as he rolled down the hill, and bounced on all the rocks he came across. He finally landed at their paws with a THUMP! His bark board following, hitting him in the head.

They stared at him for a minute, and Kion was about to lift a paw to tap him, when he shot up so fast, it was shocking. A really wide grin was spread on his face.

"YES! Ushujaa the Fearless strikes again!" he cheered, before noticing the party. "Hey, Jasiri! Wassup?! Who's the Lion?!" he said over excitedly and almost exactly like Bunga.

"This is Kion. And he has an offer for you."

"Really?! What is it?! WHAT IS IT?!" he tip toed on the spot quickly, his grin, if possible, went wider.

"Well, here's the thing..." and Kion told him everything about his idea. And as he did, Ushujaa's grin, slowly slid off of his face.

"Okay, let me get this clear. You want me to be a part of this Hyena Warriors thing? As the Bravest? Though that is true, I'm not really sure I can do work-"

"You might get to fight Janja." Jasiri said in a sing-song voice, and his eyes widened.

"I'm in! Gimme the Mark! GIMME THE MARK!" he held out his shoulder, and with a smile, Kion placed his paw on it, and the same snarling image of a Hyena appeared.

"Ushujaa. You are the Bravest."

Ushujaa, if possible, got happier and happier.

"Alright! Let's show Janja what we're made off!" he made to run off, but Jasiri managed to grab his tail before he did.

"Whoa, Ushujaa! Not yet. We need more. We need the Fastest, Keenest of Sight, and Strongest." Ushujaa looked bored, before the 'Strongest' part.

"Oh, oh! I know just the guy for the Strongest! The toughest around! LET'S GO!" he zoomed off, leaving the other two in a surprised mess.

"Well, that Ushujaa for ya." Jasiri smiled, and he smiled back, before following the path the overly-excited Wild Dog left.

* * *

 **And that was Ushujaa. I wanted to make him as adorable funny as I could. Hope you liked it!**


	4. Nguvu the Strongest

**The Lion Guard: The Hyena Warriors.  
**

 **Chapter Three: Nguvu the Strongest.  
**

* * *

 **Outlands.**

The three teenage animals walked through the new territory, lead by the skipping Wild Dog.

"So, what's this Nguvu like?" Kion asked Jasiri, who smiled.

"Oh, he's basically a gentle giant. You'll like him. Honest."

"There he is now!"

They looked ahead at Ushujaa's yell, to see a huge Gorilla. He had dark black fur all over his strong, muscled body, except for his forehead, which was a chocolate brown line going across. His chest, hands, feet and face was a dark grey, almost blending in with his fur. But his face held a gentle expression as he looked down at a slightly aged Crocodile, that had his tail pinned under a huge boulder.

The Gorilla rubbed his hands together, before placing them on each face of the boulder, and lifted it into the air with a bit of strain, but none the less, released the Croc from his rocky prison. He moved away the moment the boulder was off his tail, then smiled thankfully at him.

"Thank you, Nguvu. I'll remember this, and tell my Float of your good deed." Nguvu smiled as he placed the object back down.

"It was no trouble at all, sir." they smiled, and went their separate ways. Before Nguvu spotted Jasiri, Ushujaa and the Lion Cub, and smiled.

"Jasiri! Ushujaa! Good to see you guys!" he and Ushujaa share a low five, while giving the Hyena a noggie. Then he noticed Kion and gave a friendly smile.

"Is this the Lion Cub you were going on so much about, Siri?" Ushujaa giggled, while Jasiri blushed faintly, before glowering at him. "Not funny, Vu."

Nguvu snorted, before turning back to Kion. "I'm Nguvu. Jasiri told me about how you helped her against Janja's clan. I can see why your the leader of the Lion Guard."

Kion blushed faintly at the fluttering praise, before getting back to business, "The guard is actually what I wanted to talk about."

After explaining the same thing to Nguvu as he did to Jasiri and Ushujaa, and Nguvu's gentle grin, slowly faded to reveal astonishment.

"So... you want me to become the Strongest in this Hyena Warriors thing?"

"By what Jasiri says, you have a heart of gold, and is always willing to help out. And I trust her judgement." Jasiri ducked her head bashfully at Kion's honest answer.

Nguvu seemed to think, before bashfully rubbing the back of his head.

"Well... if you think I can help..."

"I know you can help."

Nguvu smiled, before kneeling down to get his mark.

Kion smiled, before walking up to him, and placing his paw on his chest, and the snarling Hyena appeared on his chest on the right side of his heart.

"Nguvu, you are the Strongest."

Nguvu stood tall and proud, before getting on his hind legs and pounding his chest, roaring in celebration.

At first, he looked rather menacing... but then he wrapped all three of them in a hug. Ushujaa snuggled into the hug, but Jasiri and Kion nearly chocked at the force of the hug.

Now, off to find the Fastest.


	5. Meli the Fastest

**The Lion Guard: The Hyena Warriors.  
**

 **Chapter Four: Meli the Fastest.**

* * *

 **Outlands Territory.  
**

The four approached a large cloud of dust circling a large spiral rock. Someone was running around it and was going at high speeds, almost as fast as Fuli in Kion's opinion.

"Meli!" Jasiri called, but the sand-colored blur continued to run circles around the spiral.

"Meli!" Jasiri called out, now a bit irritated. The blur continued.

"MELI!"the blur skidded into an interrupted stop, and flew into a crash and hit the wall, making them cringe. The animal shook the dust off their coat and glowered at the Hyena.

"Siri! I almost broke my record, man!" an irritated female voice called, sounding like they rather had a chilled out personal.

The animal was a female Caracal with sand colored fur, a white underbelly and black markings around his eyes, on his nose, and on his ears. She had rich brown eyes, one of them covered by an extension of fur that acted as a fridge. She seemed to be one of those 'Hakuna Matata' kind of kids.

"Wassup, Jasiri. Why are Nguvu and Ushujaa here. And who's the cat? And what's with the mud markings? You went and got mud markings without me!? Not cool, Siri!"

"They are not mud markings, there marks of the new Hyena Warriors!" Ushujaa cried happily.

Meli stared.

"Has he been eating the Caterpillars again?"

"It's true, Meli." Kion joined in the conversation, "I'm Kion, leader of the Lion Guard, and I'm trying to find some individuals to protect the Outlands. Jasiri is the Fiercest, Ushujaa the Bravest, and Nguvu is the Strongest. From what Ushujaa said, you are pretty fast." Meli had a quizzed face, but immediately looked prideful at the praise and flipped her hair, only for it to fall back in it's regular place.

"I am pretty fast, aren't I? If this gig allows me to show my stuff, and to get back at Janja for picking on us Caracals, then sign me up!"

Kion smiled, and placed his paw on her shoulder, and the Snarling Hyena appeared. Meli smirked.

"Meli, you are the Fastest."

She flipped her fridge, "Wicked."

"And if your looking for the Keenest of Sight, I think I know just the guy..."

* * *

 **I wanted Meli to be like a really 'dude' kinda girl. And Mud Markings are like the animals version of Tattoos. Got the Caracal idea by an inquisitive reviewer. Thanks!  
**

 **Hope to see you next time!**


	6. Mbele the Keenest of Sight

**The Lion Guard: The Hyena Warriors.  
**

 **Chapter Five: Mbele the Keenest of Sight.**

* * *

 **Outlands Territory.  
**

The group continued through the dusty Outlands, before they noticed a crowd gathering around a wall.

Jasiri noticed her Godfather, Mlinzi the Vulture, was one of the watching animals.

"Mlinzi, what's going on?"

"A young Chameleon somehow got stuck up in the cliffs and is too scared to come down. Mbele is up there, trying to find him." Meli brightened up at the name, while Kion looked confused.

"Mbele?"

"That's her! The one I was telling you about! She's perfect for the job!" she looked up, and they did the same and spotted a black dot flying around the cliffs.

It was Mbele.

Mbele was a Bat Hawk, she had black feathers on her head, back and the top of her wings, and her underbelly was white with a few spots of very light brown. She had golden brown eyes and they were sharpened with concentration as she tried to spy the young animal.

Eventually, she did.

It was barely visible to untrained eye, but she spotted the faint outline of a shaking baby Chameleon.

She smiled, before she made for landing. The outline of the Chameleon shook even more in fright.

"Don't worry, little one." her soft, caring tone made the shivering stop a good bit. "You want to get down to your mother?" the Chameleon nodded, and slowly sifted back into his regular green color.

A second later, Mbele was descending from the cliff with the Chameleon hanging onto her back for dear life. They landed, and the Chameleon hugged her neck, before scurrying off to his mother.

Mbele smiled, and she smiled even more when she spotted the group.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" she asked, before her gaze drifted to Kion, and she smiled, "Is this the 'Kion' you spoke so highly of, Jasiri?" Jasiri looked away, while Nguvu and Ushujaa snickered, and Meli smirked.

"Ooh~ Why wasn't _I_ in on the conversation when you were talking about the-" she was cut off by Jasiri's dark growl, making her burst into small snickers too.

Mbele turned her attention back to Kion, who looked a little perplexed at Jasiri's reaction.

"Jasiri told me and Nguvu how you saved her and Mlinzi from Janja's clan. Thank you for that, your highness. Jasiri is next in line to be Chieftress of her Pack, and a good chance we have against his dark clan." She bowed deeply, making him blush faintly, before he nodded in return.

"It was no trouble. And please, call me Kion. And, I would like to have a word with you regarding Janja's cruel ways."

Mbele looked curious but cautious.

"I'm... listening."

After explaining the situation, all Mbele could do was stare, before bowing down.

"I'd be honored to be a part of the Hyena Warriors and bring justice to the Outlands."

Kion smiled at her noble response, before placing his paw on her outstretched wing, and the Snarling Hyena took shape.

"Mbele, you are the Keenest of Sight."

Mbele held her head high, proud of such an honorable position.

Then they suddenly heard some screams and looked to see some animals running away.

The group was baffled by the turn of events, before Nguvu gently lifted a young Pangolin up to his face.

"Whoa, little guy! What's the problem?"

"ZIRA! Zira's attacking Aina's pack because they won't assist her with her plans! I'm outta here!" she jumped out of his grip and rushed off.

"Mom!? Come on, guys!" worried for her mother, she raced towards her pack territory. The others nodded to one another and rushed off to Aina's Territory.

* * *

 **I'm gonna have this link to my other Lion King story; THE LION KING:THE NEW VERSION! Enjoy!**


End file.
